


Don't read into this...

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: So after a bad mission involving something getting spray, Oliver and Felicity have a heated argument and they ended up in the shower.





	Don't read into this...

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much this fic came from watching the new Fifty Shades Darker trailer, where Christian and Ana are in the shower scene and I thought of Olicity right away...I hope you enjoy cause I enjoyed writing it. ;)

They both knew that going in to the warehouse without someone watching there back, but it needed to be done. They needed to stop the new drug that was hitting the street. Felicity had the floor plans on her phone, she was telling Oliver were to go to find the large main room just ahead of them. They were going to set charges to bring down the building that making the drug surly just like they did when they blew up the Applied Sciences building a few years ago.

They got the right place, when they walked in to a large room full of materials to make drugs with. The two of them walked around the area setting charges to make sure the place was destroyed. Felicity was setting the last charge when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She turned towards the box that was sitting on the table. She looked around to see where Oliver was. They have been trying to be civil throughout the summer, but there was some tension between them she couldn’t explain.

Stepping up to the table, she looked around the box. The box was dark blue with no visible seams, she lifted the front of the box slightly to see of there was any wires underneath, there wasn’t.

“Overwatch, charges are ready to go? Where are you…what are you doing?” Oliver asked as he stepped up to Felicity’s back. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know, there are no wires or anything.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here, we only have a minute and half left. Come on!” Oliver raised his voice to her.

“Hang on,” Felicity lifted the lid of the box.

“Felicity no,” as soon as Oliver said that a powdery substance sprayed on to the both of them.

“What the hell?” Felicity screamed.

“Overwatch let’s go.” He said coughing, he grabbed her hand and ran for the exit. They only had 30 seconds to get as far away from the building. “We need to get back to the bunker and decontaminate now.”

They hoped on the Arrow bike speeding away they could feel the explosion a block away. Felicity was trying to wipe off the powder from her face. “I can’t believe you would that,” Oliver started to yell at her as he guided the bike to the bunker.

“Oliver don’t start, alright.” Felicity said in the tone of voice that Oliver has only heard when she was pissed at him. They rode the rest of the way in totally silence, once they reached the bunker they pressed the shut down sequence in case some biometric material was on them. They stripped down to there underwear, they showered off completely until the computer said they were clear. 

This part of the bunker was on lockdown till the test sample was cleared that it wasn’t harmful. Thank god their equipment was beyond tech that was on the market any where in the world. They ran in to the shower and washed off their entire body with only leaving their underwear on. They stayed under the stream of water for a few minutes before they felt comfortable to leave the shower.

“We should know within an our if we are going to die or not.” Felicity tired to break the silence between them.

Oliver just stood there pulling on new clothes, he gave her a dirty look as he pulled on his green hoodie.

“Fine be a jerk, just blame me for everything alright. It’s always the blonde’s fault.” A toweled Felicity walked around the barrier that divide area so people could change. She started in a huff on the soft lounge chair. She was adjusting her black yoga shirt then moving to her capri yoga pants.

Now and again she would look over at Oliver, he was doing some kind of work out, push-ups with both or one hand. There was still 50 minutes before the lock would be hopefully unlocked. ‘This is so dumb’ Felicity thought as she worked on her tablet. Now and again she would itch a part of her body, it would increase every time she would scratch something.

“That’s it, I’m going to shower again,” she huffed as she got out of the chair.

“Why?” Oliver snapped at her. 

“I’m itching like crazy, plus you are acting all broody is pissing me off. I’m sorry I opened the box, and messed up your evening. It’s not like I want to be stuck here wither. So I’m going to shower, so hopefully when I come back we can leave since you don’t want me around.” Felicity snapped back and walked into the shower area. The containment showers were overhead spouts and large enough for 2-4 people. She wanted to a hot shower, so let the water run for a bit. Felicity looked up and Oliver was standing in the door way.

“What?” she snapped at him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be around you, Felicity.” Oliver said as he stepped into the room, his face was softened. “Tonight scared me, yes it was dumb to open the box. We didn’t know what was in it, you don’t know what was sprayed on us.”

“I’m sorry, OKAY!”

“I can’t lose you, Felicity. I’m worried what is going to happen to us, you got most of the spray. I’m praying it’s nothing serious, because I just can’t lose you.” Felicity was standing in front of the glass of the shower.

“I know; I was hoping it was a clue of who we are chasing. I know it was stupid and I’m sorry.”

“I can’t lose you.” Oliver said as he caressed her lower cheek. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Felicity looked up at him, “You aren’t going to lose me, Oliver.”

Oliver sighed as he felt the heat from her cheek to his hand. His whole body was overheating by this light touch of the cheek. He hasn’t talked her in months, he almost forgot what her skin felt like on his. “Ill let you shower.”

His hand fell from her cheek, she turned to walk out of the room. He heard the door open to the shower. “Oliver,” he stopped as he heard her voice. “I can’t lose you either.”

Something napped inside of him, he turned around and stepped towards Felicity. Her eyes becoming wide, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her with all his might. His lips sliding over her perfect naked lips, his tongue teasing her bottom lip. She kissed him back with just as much passion, he backed them inside of the glass shower. They both felt water on there faces as Oliver lifted her up and his hands holding her by her thighs. They felt the heaviness of the clothes weighing on them as the water washed over them.

Felicity felt her back hit the wall on the side of the shower wall. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel him through the sweats he was wearing. Rubbing against her core, she gave a moan when he hit the right spot.

Oliver stopped and looked at her, her face was flushed and her eyes blacken with desire. He finally had enough of the wet hoodie, he wrapped her legs around his hips. He tore the shirt off and dropped it on the wet floor tile. His lips returned to hers with urgency, Felicity’s hand start to explore the newly exposed skin. Her hands gliding over the scar that brought this woman in to his life. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck, connecting with the neck muscle.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as he lifted up her shirt exposing the wet skin. Oliver hiked her body up so that lips could connect with her skin above her perfect breasts. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes as she grabbed the hem of her shirt tossing it over her head, not breaking eye contact as it dropped to the ground. His lips connected to her skin again. Kissing down the valley of her breasts, Felicity’s hand went straight into Oliver’s hair. She pulled his head back and kiss his swollen wet lip, she unwrapped her legs as she fought her tongue in to Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver moaned as she grinded against him and their tongues wrapped around each other’s. She detangled her legs from around his hips, her feet were barely touching the ground. His lips started to travel down her neck again this time grazing his teeth over the peaked nipple showing through her thin bra. Her moan was louder this time, as he moved over to the other breast. Again a moaned escaped from her mouth, he lightly tugged on the nipple before moving down her stomach giving kisses along the way.

He felt her hands moving in his hair as his mouth was tasting the sweetness of her stomach. His lips kissed along the top of her pants, hooking his fingers inside the elastic top he pulled them down her wet legs. His lips landing in the outside of her beige silk panties. Felicity steps out of her pants and Oliver throws them over to where the rest of the clothes are on the shower floor.

He slides her panties off, down her legs kissing random places until he gets them totally off. Oliver was on his knees, hr grabbed her one leg and places it on his shoulder repeating it on the other leg taking her completely off her feet. His head was in the perfect position where she was spread out for him to feast on. His tongue licks lightly along her wet slit.

“Fuck you still taste amazing,” Oliver groaned out as he licks just below her clit. Felicity’s head falls against the shower wall. As his teeth graze along her already sensitive clit, she grabbed his short hair giving it a sharp tug. He moaned as he felt her hands on his head, hr wrapped his mouth around her clit as he started to suck. Bring up his wet hand he started to trace her outer pussy. It was easy to slip into her wetness as his tongue traced around her clit.

“Oh god,” Felicity moaned as hos mouth and fingers were paying attention to her. “Oliver,” her voice got low and deep as he continued to pleasure with his mouth and fingers. Gently his fingers were sliding in and out at a slow pace. When he lightly bit down on her clit. A burst of pleasure rushed over her completely. Her moaning became louder as Oliver picked up speed inside her wetness.

“Mmmm, oh Oliver I want you,” her breathless moans filled the glass shower walls. “Yes, yesss” Oliver flicked his tongue one last time as Felicity came apart above him. His fingers feeling clenched from inside her as she screamed out his name. he detached his mouth from her clit, traveling down to where his fingers that were still inside her. He slipped his fingers slowly out of inside of her. The water was washing away the stickiness from his fingers as he started kissing up her body, licking the valley between her breast and continued to travel up her chest connecting to her neck. He tore off his sweats and kicked them over to where the other clothes laid in a wet pile. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he turned around braced his body against the wall. She rolled her hips against his hardness, he gripped her lips as she continued to grind and roll her hips against him.

“FELICITY,” Oliver moaned as he connected his mouth to the side of Felicity’s neck. He grabs her hands and twisting around slamming her against the wall. He kissed down her chest as he raised her hands above her head, he held both of her wrists with one of his hands. Kissing up to her lips he kissed her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. He lined himself up and buried himself in her sweetness.

“OHH…” Felicity moaned as Oliver grunted slowly sliding inside of her. “Oh god, fuck Oliver…” Felicity struggled against his hands, Oliver stayed still as Felicity rolled her hips again. Making him bite down on the skin of her collarbone, he looked at the slight red mark from his teeth.

Oliver started to move slowly inside her, Felicity moaned as he moved. She started to match his movements as she grinding against him. Oliver let go of her hands as he trusted in to Felicity deeper. Her hands come down over his head slowly wrapping around Oliver’s neck and down his back. Again she caressed the scars along his upper back. As he thrusts in and out of her care, he increases his speed his hips coming more erratic as Felicity nails dig into his skin on his shoulders.

“Felicity,” his gritted though his teeth as he thrusted faster and deeper. He placed his hand on the wall beside her head to give him more leverage as he took Felicity’s lips as he continued to fuck her up against the wall. Felicity rolled her hips as she thrusted into her.

“OH FUCK.” ‘OLIVER!!” escaped both of there mouths. As they continued to push and pull with each other. Oliver could feel his orgasm building quickly from deep inside. He takes her nipple is his mouth as he reached down to Felicity’s swollen clit. He flicked his thump and she screamed out in pleasure. His teeth lightly nibbled her nipple as he came completely out of her then thrusted back bucking his hips.

“FUCK OLIVER!!!” Felicity screamed as she dug her nails in to his skin making moon shaped indents in his skin. “DON’T STOP!” she yelled with a moan as he pistoned himself in to driving her up the dark wall. He pinched her clit as she screamed. OH YES…YESSSSS!” she yelled. “YESSS….” She rolled her hips one last time as he spilled his seed inside of her clichéd walls. He turned around and Felicity balanced herself on the wall with her hand. She sank all the way down on his cock, making him yelp.

“YES FELICITY…FUCCCCKKK!” he was completely spent as Felicity came down from her orgasm. He slid down the wall with him still inside of her. They booth were breathing heavy; her wet hair was falling over her shoulders. Her head resting against Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver ran his hand along Felicity’s naked wet back, “Felicity,” he swiped the wet hair along her back.

“Mmm,” she answered as she lifted her head as she balanced herself on his shoulders. “Yeah?”

“You okay?” Oliver asked as he swiped another piece of hair away from her face.

“Yeah, I’m fantastic. I’m good.” Felicity said as she wiggled on his lap.

Felicity looked around and smiled, she felt relaxed now. Even with Oliver around there wasn’t tension anymore.

“Yeah, I could feel the tension too.” Oliver looked at her with a small smile.

“Frack,” Felicity knew she spoke out loud. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I mean this doesn’t mean anything,” Oliver frowned. “I don’t mean that; it does mean something. It just can’t happen again.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said.

“We just scratched on itch right, the two of us. Right?” Felicity continued to babble. “Just an itch.”

“Felicity,” he said again as he gently touched her cheek, wiping water off her face.

“Please don’t make it awkward,” Felicity finally raised herself of his lap. His soften cock laid there glistening from there juices.

“Wait,” Oliver paused as Felicity stepped out of the shower area. Oliver got up and looked down at the wet clothing piled on the floor. He shook his head and quickly followed her, grabbing a towel on his way out of the shower area.

“Please Felicity wait,” he ran up to towel covered body. “I don’t want to make this awkward. Please font run out on me, I want to talk.”

“What is there to talk about? We had sex and now we are not going to over think everything. There is still issues and I don’t want to talk about us or what just happened.”

As Oliver was going to speak the alert went off, Felicity walked over to the computer. “It the lab results, we are fine. It was just baby powder, probably to give them time to get away.” She looked up and stared at Oliver, his body still glistened with water from the shower. Her mouth went dry, but she snapped out of her trance. “I’m going to get dressed and go home, Oliver. Please don’t read anymore into this, it was a one-time thing, alright.”

“Yeah okay,” Oliver said defeated as he watches her walk away from him. “Fuck,” he mumbled as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wouldn’t forget this anytime soon, the love of his life back in his arms was something he’s been waiting for since she left him sic mouths ago. He’ll wait forever for her, but now he has today to tie him over for a while. “I love you Felicity,” he turned to walk back to the shower to clean up their clothes that are wet on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst at the end of this one...sometimes a happy end isn't possible.
> 
> But I hope the sex scene made up for it.


End file.
